To Whom Much Is Given, Much Is Expected
by LozieDeanon
Summary: A certain "sexy" blue pill restores Kotetsu's NEXT abilities. Barnaby thinks it's hilarious. Kotetsu changes his mind. De-anon from the Tiger and Bunny anon meme. Barnaby/Kotetsu smut.


A fill from the Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme. Prompt: Viagra restores Kotetsu's NEXT power, and Barnaby has to take care of the "other" effect the pill has on him.

**Warning: **Some dubcon. Tagged at the request of an anon from the meme.

* * *

><p>Research. Science. Data collection. New insight into the nature of NEXTs. That's all. It's cold, clinical, un-sexy in every way. Kotetsu shouldn't feel embarrassed at all. But staring down at the little blue pill in his hand, urban legends and gossip pounding in his brain, he just couldn't work up the courage to toss it in his mouth and swallow.<p>

Viagra? Really? Of all the scientific mumbo-jumbo Doc Saito and a team of doctors and physicians waded through to try and find a cure for his declining powers, this experiment seemed more like mumbo than jumbo. They knew what Viagra was meant for, right? His penis. His _penis_! Kotetsu's penis didn't need help, it was the _rest_ of him! That weird part-except-not-part of him that controlled his NEXT power! And when Kotetsu questioned Saito about the reasons for this ridiculous experiment?

"The pill is blue, just like NEXT power."

Damn scientists. Damn doctors abusing their PhDs so they could watch him try running with a stiffie. Kotetsu did not need Viagra, not for anything! He never needed it with Tomoe, he didn't need it with Barnaby! If not for the very alarming meeting with Agnes and Lloyds who told him flat-out that, without five minutes worth of Hundred Power, he and Barnaby couldn't be sponsored as partners, he wouldn't even consider this. Seriously, wasn't one minute enough for them? Didn't they initially market Wild Tiger as a sidekick, the less-awesome version of their superstar Barnaby Brooks Jr? But, the sponsors wanted their Yin-Yang Duo back, and frankly, Kotetsu wasn't sure he could take it if he had to tell Barnaby—again—that he was quitting the hero business.

"Are you ready?" a scientist entered the small waiting room, interrupting Kotetsu's deliberation.

"Ah… Can you give me a little more time?" he tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

The scientist stared at him blankly. "We have three tests scheduled for today, and given the nature of your powers, that will take at least three hours. That dose is only supposed to be effective for six hours as well. So, please hurry."

_Okay, on three._ Kotetsu looked back down at the pill. _One… two…_

If Kotetsu had to say, he thought the pill was actually a few shades darker than NEXT aura. There was really no reason to associate the two…

The scientist coughed loudly.

_One…_ Kotetsu took two deep breaths. _…One… Two…_

"Whenever you're ready, Wild Tiger."

"Then why the hell are you rushing me?" Kotetsu snapped, slamming his hand down on the table and crushing the pill. The rage passed quickly, and Kotetsu insisted it was an honest accident. Unfortunately, the scientist didn't believe him, and even worse, they had more in reserve, of varying doses in the event that one pill proved insufficient.

Kotetsu wrestled with the second pill for another two minutes, before finally tossing it into the back of his throat and hastily gulping down some water, afraid of a penis-pill's aftertaste. He barely even felt it go down.

"Are you ready, Wild Tiger?" the scientist asked, implying the 'finally.' Kotetsu just nodded.

"Let's get this over with."

The scientist led him into a the special wing of Saito's research lab usually used for testing the limits of the hero suits—torching them, shooting them with high-caliber bullets, stabbing them with chainsaws—but today, it had been outfitted with special Hundred Power workout machines, namely a treadmill and a bench-press. Kotetsu had seen the likes of them before, when he showed his power first to TopMag executives and again after the Apollon buyout. The treadmill operated as normal, except with the ability to run at speeds upward of a hundred miles per hour, and though the bench-press looked normal, it used motors rather than metal to create pressure, so it could artificially weigh up to ten tons.

Kotetsu made a show of flexing his muscles before the various lab rats, approaching the treadmill. "All right! Let's see what this baby can do!" It occurred to him a second later that the statement could be misinterpreted as referring to the Viagra, and he hastily added, "The treadmill! This is… this is a super treadmill! And I'm going to test on it! All right!"

No one paid him any heed, and the scientist that accompanied him from the waiting room just sighed. "In just a few minutes, we'll begin the test, but we need to monitor your vital signs."

"Sure!" Kotetsu gave him a thumbs-up. "I can do that! Or, let you… do…"

The scientist produced a belt with various sensors dangling off of it on long threads, and began applying them to Kotetsu's chest and arms. The hero grew unduly nervous when he attached a pair of little suction cups to his abdomen, afraid that one of them was destined to go lower, but thankfully no one seemed interested in studying whether or not Viagra's 'usual' effects coincided with restoring Kotetsu's Hundred Power. He felt a little afraid that they wouldn't need a sensor to see that. Gym shorts were not the best at disguising inconvenient boners.

The science-types puttered around for another few minutes, before Saito announced through the intercom, "ALL RIGHT, TIGER, GET ON THE TREADMILL!"

Kotetsu gave a thumbs-up to the window and stepped up onto the motorized belt. A light on the dashboard blinked three times, before turning green, and the belt started beneath him, a well-paced jog giving Kotetsu no trouble at all.

"So when should I use my power?" Kotetsu asked.

"WAIT UNTIL THAT LIGHT BLINKS AGAIN."

"Got it!" Kotetsu focused on keeping an even stride, just a nice jog, no, he hadn't just ingested a pill known to cause erections in men, he wasn't going to get hard in front of his co-workers, he couldn't. He'd never survive the humiliation. So just run. Focus on running, running and un-sexy things, like… his family. His mother, Muramasa, and Kaede. Kaede especially, because if this worked, he'd be able to rejoin the First League. He'd be a hero like before, as cool as ever, and she'd be proud of him, the way he always dreamed she'd be, even back when he hid his identity and just had to subtly hint at how Wild Tiger was obviously the best hero. He knew the reward came from stopping crime, any crime, even petty Second League crooks, but it just didn't compare to the thrilling, mind-racing, heart-pounding thrill of—

Okay, enough about mind-racing and heart-pounding. Back to Kaede. His flesh and blood. His _pre-teen_ flesh and blood that he found absolutely adorable but not in the least attractive. _Be careful, Kotetsu._

He kept running for about fifteen minutes, when the light on the treadmill began blinking again: one, two, three. With a shout, Kotetsu powered up, the belt under him flying as his legs kept pace, the very air itself electrified with his blue glow.

Even without a timer, Kotetsu's brain was so accustomed to the length of one minute that he couldn't help but feel his power's "arc." The first twenty seconds, he soared, the difference between his normal strength and this superhuman power blazing through his entire body. After twenty, he got used to it, and at exactly thirty seconds, he felt the decline, not in actual speed and strength, but in his remaining time. At ten seconds, he involuntarily checked his surroundings for threats, things that would injure or kill him without his power. Like this hyper-treadmill. The urge to jump off welled up in his mind, but he fought it back. He had to see this through, powers or not. Prove to those neck-bearded eggheads that a pill for hard-ons could not restore super-human power.

Five.

Feeble old men needed Viagra, not young, fit heroes. He didn't even turn forty for another few years!

Four.

Viagra was for men stuck married to ex-bombshells aged into wrinkly witches, so the hags would stop pestering the poor fellows for sex that they just couldn't get in the mood for.

Three.

Kotetsu could survive the ridicule of being a loser-hero, but he could _not_ survive fighting criminals while aroused.

Two.

This will never work.

One.

_Never._

Zero.

He stumbled, expecting the power to run out. But the glow persisted, the treadmill spun at full force, and Kotetsu continued running at breakneck speed. His countdown turned into a count-up: one minute-one. Minute-two. Minute-three.

"Whoo-hoo!" Kotetsu whooped, punching a fist in the air as he continued running a hundred times faster than a normal human. A few technicians applauded, and Kotetsu looked up at the glass observation room to see Saito smiling.

He had his power back! He lasted longer than one minute! Ecstatic, Kotetsu lost track of his count, focusing on the new high of his restored Hundred Power. It was like when he saved lives. Like when he leapt a thousand feet in the air. Like when he tore through concrete, like when he bent steel with his bare hands.

_I am so_ awesome!

After a while, which felt like ages, his power faded, and the treadmill spat Kotetsu off the back at a hundred miles per hour, straight into a carefully pre-prepared catching barrier. Even with the wind knocked out of him, Kotetsu found the breath to ask, "Time! Time!"

"FIVE MINUTES." Saito announced. "CONGRATULATIONS, TIGER! I KNEW THE VIAGRA WOULD WORK!"

A wave of snickers passed through the collected scientists—apparently not all of them had been told exactly which drug therapy Wild Tiger would be testing to restore his powers, and Kotetsu heard new variations on oft-repeated jokes: "So Viagra is the solution for _all_ men who only last a minute." "Of course it'd be Viagra. A one-hour wait for a five-minute ride." "Well, I suppose this makes him a hardened crime-fighter…"

"_Thanks_, Saito…" Kotetsu mumbled, burying his face in his hands.

"YOU'RE WELCOME."

The (thankfully silent) scientist from before led Kotetsu back to the waiting room, where they would have to wait one hour before trying another experiment. Kotetsu thanked his lucky stars that the doctors didn't see fit to give him more pills, blue or otherwise, and that Lloyds had sent down some of his backlogged paperwork, which for once he actually worked on, not trusting his brain to be idle in a room with no other distractions. Processing two-month-old damage fines acted as an effective libido deterrent for the hour.

When Kotetsu returned to the lab, he bench-pressed twenty thousand pounds until his power gave out again and the weight caught on a set of brakes inches above his nose. Quickly worming his way out from under the giant block (not that he didn't trust the brakes, but… he didn't trust them) Kotetsu asked for his time: five minutes again. He repeated the process one more time, filling paperwork for an hour before returning to the lab to have technicians fire paintballs at him, testing his hundredfold reflexes. Of all the tests of that day, Kotetsu enjoyed that one the least, especially when his power ran out and eight different paintball bullets struck his torso at normal bullet velocity, but once again, his powers stayed active for five whole minutes.

_They're back._ Kotetsu thought as he scrubbed residual paintball stains and sensor goo off his chest in the Hero TV locker room. In light of the wonderful news and his productivity during the experiment's down-time, he had the rest of the afternoon off, so he decided to take his workout early and head home, and then prepare to celebrate properly later, go drinking with Antonio and Ben. _My powers are back!_

He heard footsteps behind him, and Barnaby appeared in the bathroom mirror, already dressed for a workout. He caught Kotetsu's reflected eyes and smugly leaned against a bank of lockers. "So," he smirked. "How were the Viagra tests? Did you 'get stronger, last longer' than usual?"

Kotetsu tossed aside the towel, a little irked both at Barnaby's tone and how he knew Kotetsu was testing with Viagra, while the scientist-types had been kept in the dark. "You're not going to believe it, but I did! My powers are back, all five minutes!"

"That's good," Barnaby's smirk widened a little. "I wouldn't admit it then, but it was a massive pain that you would only _last_ for one minute. Rather unsatisfying, especially as your partner. Sort of felt like you'd _lose interest_, leaving me to finish by myself…"

"Oh, ha-ha," Kotetsu laughed sarcastically and turned away, wetting the towel again. Granted, Barnaby's puns were a little subtler than the usual jokes; rather than stabbing, he twisted the knife. All-together uncalled for from Barnaby, Kostetsu's partner in life and love. "C'mon, you can stop now, Bunny."

"Why should I?" Barnaby flipped a curl. "Besides, I think there might still be a delay before we return to the First League. It might take Saito a month or two to modify your suit, so you'll be… _comfortable_"

_Just ignore him… Just ignore him…_ Kotetsu clenched his teeth.

"I had the right idea all along, calling you 'old man.' Medical science has proved your age."

_Nope, no more ignoring him._ "Watch it, or I'll kick your ass. And I can kick it for a whole five minutes now."

"Proud words for a man who needs a pill to get anything done," Barnaby approached, but not too far, remaining distant and aloof. He leaned against one of the lockers.

"Bunny, quit it," Kotetsu began the lecture he had half-rehearsed on the way up to the locker room in the event that Barnaby decided to tease him. "This isn't about age or impotence. This is about making me the best me I can be, for the safety of Sternbild. And besides, it's your fault I have to go through this. I was fine being a Second League hero on my own, but you, and your five minutes, and our partnership…" Kotetsu trailed off, forgetting his next point. "So then… yeah. Your fault. You should apologize."

"I'm surprised you're still so composed after spending three hours under the effects of a sexual stimulant." Barnaby drew closer again, his green eyes intense and smoky. "I fully expected to come in here and see you jerking off… fisting your hard cock, driven mad with need, after hours of frustration… maybe a few fingers shoved up your ass… moaning my name, desperate to come…"

Kotetsu's blood rushed simultaneously to his face and his pants. The fear that had plagued him throughout the whole experiment finally came to pass—Kotetsu's dick hardened at the mere description of such a scene.

"I—I wasn't thinking about that _then_…" he stammered unconvincingly as Barnaby finally closed the distance between them and, angling Kotetsu's bearded chin with his thumb and forefinger, drew him into a kiss. Barely giving Kotetsu any time to orient himself, Barnaby deepened the kiss, easing his tongue into Kotetsu's mouth and wrapping his arms around the older man. Kotetsu returned the kiss almost involuntarily. He hadn't felt a thing down in the lab, but now that Barnaby provided a spark, Kotetsu's mind raced with, _Sex. Good idea. Now._

He grabbed the front of Barnaby's gym shirt, tugging him closer as their tongues battled. Barnaby's hold tightened as his hands twisted for a better grip on Kotetsu's ass, making the older man moan.

"Liar," Barnaby broke the kiss to tease his partner, appreciatively massaging Kotetsu's cheeks. "You were waiting for this. Burning for it."

"Was… not…" Kotetsu insisted, but the truth went over about as well as when he crushed the first pill by accident. "You just came in and—ah…" Barnaby took half a step closer, his leg threading between Kotetsu's, suddenly putting pressure on his hard (and getting harder) cock. Shifting his hands from the front of Barnaby's shirt to the back, Kotetsu rutted against his partner's leg, satisfied to feel Barnaby's dick slowly stiffening against his own leg.

"I think you're the one who should apologize," Barnaby said, running his hands up and down Kotetsu's naked back, from ass to shoulders, soothing but sexy. "I'll be the one who has to fuck the drug out of you after every call."

"Hah," Kotetsu laughed into Barnaby's shoulder. "Like I even have to ask you to…"

Barnaby planted small kisses along his partner's neck, suckling lightly on the points he knew were sensitive, and Kotetsu shivered a little. So this was the real effect of Viagra. For three hours after taking the pill, he had felt nothing, but Barnaby sauntered in and found the 'on' switch, and now just about Kotetsu's whole world burned to fuck Barnaby and fuck him hard. Especially when Barnaby slid his hands to Kotetsu's front, deft fingers tracing up his torso until they found his nipples, rolling and tweaking the little nubs as his partner gasped.

"You like that, don't you?" Barnaby goaded. "Feels good when I touch you?"

Kotetsu wasn't about to disagree, Barnaby's touch felt electrical, so fantastic, so good, but something did feel different this time. That teasing, confident approach usually led to Kotetsu bottoming. The frequency with which Kotetsu ended up on bottom stopped bothering him after a while, because there were pros and cons to each side—for a bottom, less effort, but a sore ass, and besides, someone had to bottom if they wanted penetrative sex—but this time, Kotetsu didn't feel content to let Barnaby take the lead. The notion intensified when Barnaby let one hand slip lower, working inside the waistband of Kotetsu's flimsy gym shorts and stroking his cock through his underwear.

"You are hard…" Barnaby noted with surprise, before he saw Kotetsu's expression and attempted to save face, adding "you got that hard that fast for me? Just imagine when I finally fuck you…"

"Uh-huh," Kotetsu smirked as Barnaby pulled back from their embrace to remove Kotetsu's shorts and briefs completely. Kotetsu snuck a glance at his own dick, surprised and pleased by the look of it. He couldn't quantify if it had gained length or girth, but it certainly seemed like it did, and the impression was enough to make him feel a little proud.

Still in control, Barnaby guided Kotetsu to one of the benches, sitting him on the end and spreading his knees apart. It was a bit of a habit of theirs—the bottom gets a blow-job to dull the upcoming pain—and Kotetsu let Barnaby service him, wrapping his hand around the base as he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Kotetsu hissed and sighed, grabbing the bench behind him for support as his partner sucked his cock. The drug in his system definitely affected the feeling, upping his sensitivity as Barnaby licked at his harder-than-usual dick. It took just a little bit of effort for Barnaby to achieve the usual pleasurable pressure, and though Kotetsu wasn't about to admit that, Barnaby noticed the change in his own way. It made him bolder, less averse to dragging his teeth along Kotetsu's cock if it meant taking him in deeper, certain Kotetsu's iron erection could handle a little rough contact in exchange for more thorough stimulation.

"God, Bunny," Kotetsu groaned, and Barnaby hummed in response, sending little tremors down the cock in his mouth. As amazing blow-jobs felt normally, Kotetsu couldn't stop himself moaning aloud, because it felt as if Barnaby was blowing his ego, too, and he fucking loved it. The mental stress he had been too stubborn to admit to, losing his powers, losing his place among the heroes, losing the ability to protect others, evaporated completely, the mental mantra of self-doubt and confusion replaced with, _you're the man, Kotetsu. You're awesome. You have Hundred Power. You're strong, Tiger. Bunny is sucking your cock. You're amazing. You're Wild Tiger._

Kotetsu let those feelings, both the mouth on his penis and the internal monologue of affirmation, wash through him, content as Barnaby pleasured him, licking, sucking, stroking, moaning. As the blow-job continued, Kotetsu realized he felt ready to come—that tension in his hips, the heat deep in his gut—but he felt no compulsion. Usually when his partner pushed him past the brink, Kotetsu had barely a few gasps and moans between the realization and the grand finale. And yet here Kotetsu was, feeling his orgasm so close, so, so close, but able to wait, maybe for as long as he wanted.

As long as he wanted… A secret smirk spread across his face as he looked down at Barnaby and his mouth full of cock, eyes closed in concentration as he continued working Kotetsu's dick by touch and taste. _Oh, Bunny, you have no idea what you were getting into._

After another few minutes, Barnaby decided to stop, presumably to move on to the next stage of 'Operation: Fuck Kotetsu,' but the older man caught Barnaby's head in his hands and guided him back onto his penis. Barnaby cried out with muffled surprise, so Kotetsu let him up, hands cradling just under Barnaby's ears.

"I haven't come yet," Kotetsu pouted innocently, masking his internal grin.

"That's for later," Barnaby countered, his confident attitude cracking a little.

"But I want you to make me come now." With just a little more pressure, he drew Barnaby's mouth around his dick again, gently bobbing him up and down. "C'mon, Bunny, please? I won't even make you swallow. Then I'll do you after."

Accepting this arrangement, Barnaby started moving without any force from Kotetsu's hands, though he left them tangled in Barnaby's hair, because seeing those blonde curls twisted between his fingers turned him on about as much as having his cock sucked did. But as the blow-job went on, Kotetsu felt Barnaby's growing suspicion, in the way his mouth slowed periodically, sometimes even pausing as he glanced up through his eyelashes and glasses.

"Problem, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked, easing Barnaby's head to continue. He instantly knew his partner's problem: on any other day, Kotetsu would have come by now, especially since Barnaby had forgone teasing him ages ago, working with the express intention of finishing his partner off. "I promise I'm really close, just a little bit deeper, just a little—_shit_!"

Barnaby followed Kotetsu's advice, finding the will to swallow his partner that little bit more, shocking Kotetsu's already pleasure-drowned system as the tip of his cock hit the back of Barnaby's throat. It didn't trip Kotetsu's orgasm, but definitely compounded it, snowballing the pressure Kotetsu was holding at bay. Oh, how good would it feel to drive Barnaby to the limit, too, have him lick and suck and try every last trick that talented mouth was capable of, until he broke this new iron resolve and _forced_ Kotetsu to come? His head spun just imagining that, and looking down at Barnaby's face buried in his crotch, with heavy eyelids and tangled hair, taking Kotetsu deep inside his mouth three, four, five bobs, pulling back and gasping a sharp breath through his nose, before sliding back down again—_Oh, hell._

With his purchase on Barnaby's head, Kotetsu barely managed to pull his partner off before the orgasm hit, pulsing _hard_, like lightning or an earthquake or hell, Kotetsu didn't care what it was 'like,' it just _was_, and he had never felt anything that intense in his life. A few "Bunny!"s fell from his lips somewhere in there, but his partner deserved to hear him moan his name while coming that hard, deserved to take credit for this ecstasy.

His head cleared after a minute, and Kotetsu looked down at his partner's face, now covered in strings of his come, hanging from his glasses, across his nose, and on his chin. Barnaby's lips pressed together tightly, looking generally displeased, as he glared at Kotetsu.

"About time," he mumbled, careful not to let any of the semen touch his lips.

"Oops. Sorry," Kotetsu forced himself to sound apologetic, though he really, really wasn't. "At least I didn't come in your mouth…?"

Barnaby scoffed and stood up, heading for the sinks as Kotetsu recuperated. After a climax like that, Kotetsu really didn't mind returning the favor, not a bit. But as he looked around for his shorts—over by the sink, near Barnaby—Kotetsu realized that his erection was not subsiding. He felt ready for a round two, or even three, however long Barnaby was willing to stay and play sex toy. And maybe even for a round after he left, but really, having Barnaby there was the infinitely more appealing scenario.

_Miracle pill is right._

As Barnaby dabbed at his face with a wet towel, Kotetsu slid to the end of the bench and unlaced his tennis shoes, kicking them off and leaving them and his socks in a sad little pile off to the side. Then he hastily opened his locker and found a trial-sized bottle of lube that he had bought after the last time he and Barnaby ended up having locker room sex. Kotetsu knew from personal experience that hand soap was _not_ a comparable substitute for lube, and he didn't wish such an experience on anyone. Not even a power trip like this would make him want to hurt his partner. Besides, vindictive revenge was below the mighty Wild Tiger.

Oh, this was going to be good. Kotetsu's odd guinea-pig schedule put him in the locker room hours before the other heroes usually showed up, and Barnaby couldn't be too busy if he wormed out of usual work hours—and bothered changing into gym clothes—with the intention of mocking Kotetsu for using Viagra to supplement his NEXT power. Why not make an afternoon of this, and just fuck his partner until the drug wore off? If he remembered correctly, he had about two hours left on this pill, maybe a little more. Better yet, Barnaby had already offered to have sex with him until the drug was gone, and though he had probably expected to top, Kotetsu wanted to take him up on that offer.

The sink turned off, so Kotetsu dropped the lube into his discarded sock pile and crouched, a convenient knee blocking his unrelenting erection. Why spoil the surprise when Kotetsu could have a little more fun? Barnaby returned from the sinks a second later, tossing a damp towel down on the bench with a wet _slap_ as he tugged off his shirt and dropped his shorts, freeing his own hard cock. Kotetsu saw his exhaustion: not physical, but mental. After so long spent giving head, with a reciprocal scratch-your-back arrangement in place and no penetrative sex on the horizon (or so he thought) he simply lacked the will to act the part of the all-dominant top. He straddled the bench like Kotetsu had, but sitting in the middle rather than on the edge, with ample lengths of imitation wood in front and behind him, as he waited for his partner to deliver.

Kotetsu smirked, then twisted, crawling slowly toward one of Barnaby's shoes, unlacing it.

"Why bother with that?" Barnaby asked.

"It's just… weird, y'know?" Kotetsu said as he rolled down the sock. "I won't complain that I had my shoes on, but I don't want you to worry about it." _And because when I fuck your brains out, I don't want your sneakers to kick me._ But Barnaby didn't need to know that second part until later.

"Fine," Barnaby leaned back on his elbows and let Kotetsu work. With one shoe off, Kotetsu paused to stroke his partner a little bit, just so he wouldn't get bored in the interim. His partner's happy little sighs encouraged Kotetsu on as he somewhat awkwardly shimmied under the bench and started on the second shoe, which proved a little more difficult to remove.

"Get on with it," Barnaby murmured, adjusting his hips a little.

"Impatient, Bunny?" Kotetsu teased. "I thought they gave _me_ the sex drug…"

"It took you ages to come, please excuse me if I'm frustrated," Barnaby said sharply. "Now, if you don't mind…"

With a laugh, Kotetsu sat opposite Barnaby on the bench, also straddled, with the wet towel between them. The blonde's eyes widened as he realized Kotetsu's cock looked just as hard as before, as if he had yet to come.

"But… I just—"

He didn't even give his partner the chance to ponder his magic erection, leaning down and taking his partner's cock in his mouth. The salty-musky taste filled Kotetsu's mouth as he opens his jaw wide, not even pretending to tease Barnaby, he swallowed as much of the cock that would fit, sucking down the salty pre-come as hard and fast as he could.

"K—Kotestu!" Barnaby cried, his body shuddering at the unexpected strength. "Wait… Wait, Kotets—ah!"

Nope. No waiting. Kotetsu had two parallel missions: see how long he would last before the Viagra wore off, and see how many times he could make Barnaby come before that happened. With the drug's astounding effects on his own self-control, Barnaby's orgasms were completely independent of Kotetsu's, and as he slowly but surely stole away the right to top, Kotetsu would decide when (well, if) they stopped. Inhaling around his partner, Kotetsu drove Barnaby to the edge as fast as he could, all the while listening to the blonde's moans, egging him on even as he periodically slipped in a "wait" or "stop."

Come to think of it, Kotetsu could probably stand to wait a few seconds, as he pressed down closer to Barnaby's cock and felt the discarded wet towel under his chest, reminding him he had some… grander plans. After swirling his tongue around the head a few more times, which, judging by the twitch in Barnaby's hips, set the younger man's brain sparking, Kotetsu slid down to the end of the bench and snatched up the lube bottle from his socks, flipping the top open and squeezing a generous dollop into his left hand.

"Kotetsu…" Barnaby ventured, adjusting his slightly-knocked-askew glasses. "How did you get a second erection so quickly?"

"This is the first one, I think," Kotetsu said, spreading the lube along his cock. "It just didn't go down, even after I came."

"Impossible," Barnaby looked down at his partner's penis. "So now you're—"

"Bunny," Kotetsu cupped his partner's face with his clean hand. "I know it's been a while since you bottomed, but let me take care of it. I promise I'll make you feel good."

The sentiment was absolutely sincere, but underneath it, Kotetsu's mind raced with his ulterior motive for topping: _I feel way too fucking fantastic to lie back and let someone else decide how good I feel and when. I'm going to decide. And I'm going to make Bunny feel so good won't be able to think straight. Because_ I can. _Finally, finally, I can, a hundred percent, no doubts._

Barnaby still looked a little skeptical, so Kotetsu ran his thumb along Barnaby's still-damp cheek, gentle and reassuring. "Please, Bunny? I think… maybe I just need to come one more time. Y'know, get it out of my system." Sort of a lie, Kotetsu had no idea what his body needed, only that it wanted Barnaby. _Badly._ "I really need your help, Bunny. Please."

The corners of Barnaby's mouth twitched, and he covered Kotetsu's hand with his own, before sliding a little higher and removing his glasses. "Like you even have to ask me to."

Kotetsu laughed (because Bunny made a joke, calling back, and jokes are funny) but also because Barnaby played right into his hands. Smiling sweetly, Kotetsu suggested, "Lie back, and relax. Let me take care of everything."

Barnaby rolled his unfocused eyes at handed his glasses to Kotetsu, who set them with the sock pile as Barnaby lay back, spreading his legs for his partner. Kotetsu licked his lips at the sight—Barnaby, prone, waiting, wanting… _Damn, I could get used to topping,_—and after stroking his cock a little more to make sure he was well-coated, straddled the bench again. Barnaby lifted his head, threading his fingers behind his head and looking up at Kotetsu, waiting expectantly for make the next move.

For the sake of remaining unpredictable, Kotetsu leaned down and licked Barnaby's cock, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip. Barnaby shuddered and hummed happily, so Kotetsu continued with a few more teasing licks, before pressing a lubed index finger against the ring of Barnaby's ass. His moans turned to little gasps of discomfort as Kotetsu wriggled the finger inside, which Kotetsu tried to soothe, mouthing the head of Barnaby's dick and stroking his thigh with his clean hand. It had been a while since Barnaby bottomed: though the younger man had some experience, he'd tightened after such a long dry spell. If he could just twist his finger…

Barnaby's back arched suddenly, his relaxed, resting pose falling apart as Kotetsu's finger brushed against his sweet spot, and he let out a long, garbled moan. Kotetsu smirked to himself, pleased with is partner's 'enthusiasm,' and worked a second finger inside, rubbing against Barnaby's prostate with a teasing, irregular tickle, and his partner squirmed, spreading his legs wider, trying to take Kotetsu's fingers deeper.

"You're such an eager little bunny, aren't you?" Kotetsu asked, looking down at Barnaby. Though still writhing at his partner's touch, Barnaby found the will to groan in exasperation rather than pleasure. "What?"

"That line…" Barnaby hissed. "It wasn't funny when you first said it, and _ah_… not funny now…"

Frowning a little, Kotetsu scissored his two fingers and worked at third inside. Barnaby's fists clenched and his toes curled against the cold tile. "Well, um, who said I wanted to be funny? It's true. Look at you, you're almost doing more work than me trying to make me go deeper."

"Wh-Whatever," the blonde winced, but moaned as a pleasurable stroke to his prostate followed the uncomfortable stretch. "_Haa_… get on with it already. Topping is making you—_hnn_—supercilious."

"Huh?"

"Just fuck me, Kotetsu."

Since Barnaby asked for it—and Kotetsu felt more than a little frustrated that Barnaby could still so easily come up with big words like that—Kotetsu removed his fingers and pressed his dick against Barnaby's ass, holding onto his hips and pushing himself inside. Barnaby gasped, and Kotetsu groaned; harder than he had ever been in his life, Barnaby's ass clamped down around him, hot and tight and _damn,_ just moving the slightest bit, short, little thrusts, _ahh_…

If not for the drug, Kotetsu might have come right there, time tricking his brain back to a near-virginal state. He couldn't remember the last time he had topped. But, instead, he held on, the pleasure of finally fucking his partner adding to the restrained orgasm already burning deep in his hips. It astounded him he could feel this good, hold on for this long, ride the crest just before an orgasm like a plateau. His shoulders shaking a little, Kotetsu struggled to disguise his own reactions, gripping Barnaby's hips and driving himself deeper. No hiding his moans as they mingled with Barnaby's in a seductive duet, but he could at least lean close and aim for Barnaby's prostate. After a few more strokes, Kotetsu saw—and heard, and felt—that he had found his target. Barnaby shouted, eyes forced shut, mouth forced open, and his whole body twisted as close to Kotetsu as possible. His arms looped under Kotetsu's, fingernails digging into his back and sending sharp pricks of pain down his back, and his legs wrapped around Kotetsu's waist, making him extremely glad he had removed Barnaby's shoes earlier.

Leaning a little closer, the tips of his brown hair brushing against Barnaby's shining forehead, Kotetsu murmured, "Who's super-silly now?"

Barnaby laughed suddenly, a rather disheartening sound to hear in the middle of what Kotetsu hoped would be absolutely mind-blowing sex. Frowning, he thrust harder, and Barnaby's split-second giggle vanished, replaced with a much more encouraging cry of "_Kotetsu_!" Continuing with that strength, Kotetsu leaned even closer, sliding his hands from Barnaby's hips to his waist, up his chest to his shoulders. At this rate, he probably _would_ get to feel it, to fuck Barnaby so hard and long that not even Viagra could supplement his self-control, and he'd absolutely lose it.

"Bunny," Kotetsu didn't really want to talk, not when Barnaby felt this good, this hot and wonderful, but he wanted Barnaby to hear this. "After all this time, I kind of like your attitude. You wouldn't be you without it."

"…What?" was the most Kotetsu could interpret from Barnaby's moans. _Good._ He wanted Barnaby like that.

"But I think you, more than anyone else, would know…" he leaned even closer, breath ghosting by Barnaby's ear. "…that just because I'm weaker, it doesn't mean I'm not still strong. I think you forget that sometimes. I can take it… and I can dish it out, too. Just as easily, just as hard."

Barnaby didn't even reply to that one. Kotetsu felt Barnaby's hands clench against his back, his partner's cock digging into his abdomen, and at such insistent prompting, Kotetsu picked up the pace, sacrificing rhythm and consistency for a powerful, passionate thrust, as hard as he could, as fast as he could, tripping up a little bit, his toes lost purchase on the tile there, but furious, frantic, feverish, frenzied, _wild_.

Barely a minute later, Barnaby tensed and twisted, crying out as he came, his seed spilling straight onto Kotetsu's stomach. His hands clung to Kotetsu's back as his legs clamped tight around his waist and he heaved heavy, moaning pants of air, before slowly loosening and lying back on the bench, spent. Kotetsu continued thrusting into his partner, pleasuring himself with Barnaby's body just for a little bit, and it took his last few shreds of common sense to convince him to pull out and let Barnaby rest. He found the wet towel from earlier and cleaned off most of Barnaby's come—damn, the towel was cold now—and then found the little lube bottle, slicking himself again just to ensure the second fucking went as smoothly as the first.

Capping the bottle, Kotetsu committed the current orgasm count to memory. _Me, one, Bunny, one._ It was low, but he didn't plan on it staying that way for long. He had to focus and remember it now, because he might have trouble remembering much of anything later.

Barnaby stirred and groaned, and Kotetsu set the lube on the bench this time, scooting closer to Barnaby and smoothing his sweaty hair out of his face. "I told you I'd take care of you. And this is just the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Barnaby asked hoarsely, sitting up and rubbing at one eye sleepily. "Didn't you…"

"Nah, not quite," Kotetsu said, gesturing to his still-hard cock. "Now I see why you're supposed to have a prescription for this stuff. It's a hard drug. Um, no pun intended…" He trailed off, noticing his partner's strangely blank face. "Uh, Bunny? You still there?"

"Kotetsu, maybe we should go home," Barnaby said. "I underestimated Viagra's potency. We need somewhere more private."

"No, Bunny, please, I'm really close! I wouldn't last the car ride!" The last part was true especially. Even as Kotetsu managed to play it cool, his insides burned with self-imposed restraint. Besides, he liked the thrill of potential discovery, the semi-public locker room upping the stakes. Not that either of them was making much of an effort to be discrete, but still. "C'mon, one last time. Please, Bunny? One last time."

Barnaby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Fine,_" he sighed, much more reluctantly than the first time. "Honestly, are you going to be like this after every call?"

"Is it really so bad if we save people _and_ have awesome sex?" Kotetsu asked. "And then get _paid_?"

Barnaby scoffed and shook his head. "You're insufferable. Hurry up and fuck me again. The sooner you're back to normal, the better."

"Yes, sir!" Kotetsu chirped, leaning over and kissing Barnaby. The blonde returned the kiss, but broke it all too soon.

"Well?" he prompted, so Kotetsu slid off the bench and kneeled on the floor.

"Here, let's try a new position," Kotetsu offered. "They say that variety makes life spicy, or something like that. And this might be easier to hold onto."

Barnaby joined his kneeling partner, and Kotetsu bent Barnaby over, draping his arms over the bench and positioning himself behind his partner. But, rather than resume fucking Barnaby immediately, Kotetsu reached out and rubbed his shoulders and back, kneading the tightly coiled muscles with a massage.

"What are you doing?" Barnaby asked again. "Don't bother with that, just make yourself come and be done with it."

"But Bunny, _you_ just came. You'll be too sensitive. It'll hurt."

"How are you so collected? Has the drug already worn off?"

"It hasn't worn off," Kotetsu said. "I don't know all the science, but it doesn't make me want to have sex. It just makes it easier to get hard and stay hard. I was telling the truth earlier, when I said I didn't feel anything until you came in and started that dirty talk. From there…"

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"Maybe," Kotetsu shrugged, unseen, pressing into his partner's back with the heels of his hands. "But I don't want to worry about blame or anything. As long as I'm still thinking straight, I'm not cause you any more pain than I have to. I don't actually want to hurt you."

_I just want to dominate your every thought and desire and make you feel way too good in parts that you didn't know you could feel at all. Is that too much to ask?_

"Thank you for your consideration…" Barnaby trailed off as Kotetsu rubbed his hands in deep, working out the tense knots that came with the hero territory. His protests dwindled, too, and Kotetsu took his silence as permission to at least continue his back rub, running his tanned hands up and down Barnaby's smooth back. After just a few minutes, Barnaby started offering suggestions: "Right there, a little harder… Good… More to the left—ah… Lower? _There_, yes…"

Under the instruction of a conductor, Kotetsu played Barnaby's body like a piano, not caring that Barnaby had to guide him so long as he found and worked those sweet spots. He already had Barnaby almost moaning again, from relaxation alone.

"My shoulders, too?"

"Got it," Kotetsu leaned forward and rubbed his thumbs in little circles just above Barnaby's shoulder blades, a little concerned that his cock drew closer to Barnaby's waiting ass, temptation to just take him again mounting. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like _that_…" Barnaby folded his arms and rested his head on them like a makeshift pillow, and he pushed his hips back just a bit. That bit was all it took for Barnaby's hips to meet Kotetsu's, startling the older man.

"B—Bunny?"

"A little harder around my shoulders," Barnaby rolled his hips and sent Kotetsu's brain sparking. "Come on. This was your idea, right?"

_Oh, clever Bunny,_ Kotetsu thought, instinctively bucking forward, just a little, toward that warm, inviting body. But it'd take more than that to break Kotetsu's resolve—a lot more.

Abandoning the back rub, Kotetsu slipped his hands under Barnaby's arms, leaning forward until his chest pressed flush against Barnaby's back. His hands resumed roaming, fingertips ghosting across his chest and abs, occasionally dipping past his waist, making Barnaby shiver, but they eventually drifted toward Barnaby's nipples instead, pinching the little nubs and drawing gasps from his partner. And even though Barnaby had an inch on him and a longer torso, Kotetsu had enough height to press his lips against Barnaby's neck, gently teasing weak points Barnaby liked to pretend he didn't have, and probably thought Kotetsu had long forgotten about. This strategy did push Barnaby's hips even more firmly against Kotetsu's, but if Barnaby wanted to break Kotetsu's self-control, he had to expect Kotetsu would take Barnaby down with him.

Kotetsu worked this new pose to his advantage, rolling his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, sometimes in tandem, sometimes alternating, teasing just behind Barnaby's ears and the crook of his neck with love-bites, grinding into Barnaby's ass, a reminder of the fucking he just had and a promise of the one coming up. Unable to watch his partner's face, Kotetsu closed his eyes and listened, reading Barnaby's pleasure from the shuddery breath filling his chest just beneath Kotetsu's body. Barnaby felt so warm, so perfect in his arms. He'd make this beautiful man scream and cry his name, like he had no purpose in life but to pleasure Kotetsu and be pleasured by him in return. Unbidden, his hips thrust toward Barnaby a little harder, aching to make that fantasy real.

"Kotetsu," Barnaby groaned, unfolding his arm-pillow, letting his cheek press against the imitation wood, as his arm reached toward his own cock, once again growing hard. Kotetsu noticed the motion and joined him, their fingers intertwining as they stroked Barnaby's cock together.

"Yes, Bunny?"

"Fuck me again, Kotetsu," Barnaby pushed back against Kotetsu as hard as he could, rubbing his ass against Kotetsu's still-burning hard on.

Kotetsu twisted his hand on Barnaby's dick until he captured his partner's other hand, dragging it back up to the bench as his other hand trailed down to replace the first, coaxing Barnaby to full hardness. "Say please," Kotetsu mumbled.

"Please."

"Say it again."

"_Please._"

"Again."

"Come _on,_ Kotetsu, fuck me al—_agh_!"

Kotetsu bit down hard on Barnaby's neck, crossing the line between a playful nip and a deliberate bite. "Make me want to. Tell me how bad you need it."

"You need it, too," Barnaby moaned.

"I don't care about me. Just you. Tell me what you want."

"I want you… to fuck me."

"You can beg better than that. I mean it. Make me want to fuck you."

Kotetsu ground back, the tip of his cock pressing into Barnaby's ass, and Barnaby whimpered.

"Who's the man?" Kotetsu whispered in Barnaby's ear. "Who's your tiger?"

"Are you joking?" Barnaby tried to twist his head away from Kotetsu. "You're not so tough. This is… the drug talking. Just the drug."

"I suppose…" Kotetsu left Barnaby's hand on the bench and let it slide down, back to Barnaby's nipples, flicking the hardened nubs. "But since I've taken the drug, I'm sure as hell not going to lie around and waste it."

Stroking his cock, rubbing against his ass, teasing his nipples, and pressing little kisses onto his neck after each sentence, Kotetsu whispered in Barnaby's ear, "I can make you feel so good, all over. I can make you feel what you've never felt before. All you have to do is ask me. Tell me how bad you want it. Tell me how you feel, and what you want to feel… And then I'll make you feel it."

Barnaby gasped and shuddered, and Kotetsu could feel Barnaby's heart inside his chest, beating rapidly against his own.

"So, Bunny? How do you feel?"

"_Ahhn,_ s-so good," Barnaby hissed. "So good, it all feels so good…"

"Want me to fuck you, too?"

"Yes, Kotetsu!"

"Why?"

"B-Because I want you," Barnaby struggled to pull together his argument. "Because—because you feel… so hot… I can't take it, you're just…"

"I'm what?"

"You're… _hnn_, the reason… you made me feel this good, you promised you'd make it better, and I need it… I need it so bad…"

"So what will you say?"

"Please, Kotetsu!" Barnaby twitched as Kotetsu rubbed his thumb against the head of his dick. "Please… please, please! I need you, Kotetsu!"

"You need me?"

"I need you! I need you to fuck me, please… please!"

"So who's the man?" Kotetsu asked again. "Who's your tiger?"

"You," Barnaby answered breathlessly.

"And who's my lil' bunny?" Kotetsu wrapped his arms tighter around Barnaby, pumping hard.

"_Me_," he groaned. "I'm yours, Kotetsu…"

With one last kiss on his partner's neck, Kotetsu decided Barnaby had begged enough. He pulled back, spread Barnaby wide, and plunged in again, earning a satisfied scream. The blonde readjusted his grip on the bench, fingers curled over the edge and torso lifted so he could rock with Kotetsu's rhythm. Kotetsu groaned, his hands settled on Barnaby's hips, when he realized that he, Wild Tiger, could do better than that. Once properly seated inside his partner, Kotetsu leaned back down again, wrapping one arm around his partner's waist to hold him tight as the other resumed stroking Barnaby's cock. The blonde squirmed and struggled, not for escape, but for more mobility, trying to meet Kotetsu's thrusts, but Kotetsu held him firm. Kotetsu would give him pleasure beyond his wildest fantasies, but he'd decide when Barnaby got it. It wouldn't hurt for him to keep begging.

At the same time, Kotetsu closed his eyes and leaned heavily into Barnaby, sliding in and out and relishing the feeling, hot and tight. He had almost forgotten his partner's body could be like this, delicious and delicate. On the job, Barnaby proved a strong, talented fighter. In the media, every interview painted Barnaby as an untouchably suave star. No one believed in sweet, submissive Barnaby, the side of Barnaby that only Kotetsu got to see, the privilege Barnaby gave only to him once in a blue moon. Sweeter than winning the King of Heroes prize had to be having the King of Heroes trembling beneath him, undone by his touch and crying his name.

"Kote…tsu…" Barnaby whimpered. "Faster, please… harder…"

Kotetsu's eyes opened, seeing only Barnaby's skin. He looked up at the back of Barnaby's head, his curls still tangled from when Kotetsu had twisted his hands through Barnaby's hair and now damp with sweat. He could listen to his partner (who had finally learned to say please if he wanted any say in how Kotetsu fucked him at all) but it occurred to Kotetsu that he could have so much more fun in other ways.

"You want me?" Kotetsu asked, pleased with the whimpered 'yes's in response to his rhetorical question, so Kotetsu took a little pity on him and pumped his cock a bit faster. "How long have you wanted me, Bunny?"

Barnaby just moaned; Kotetsu couldn't make out his answer. "Tell me, Bunny. How long have you been waiting for me? Since this morning?" Barnaby still couldn't articulate his reply, though Kotetsu didn't actually mind. He leaned down close to Barnaby's ear, whispering, "Here's what I think happened. You showed up, on time… Realized I wasn't there… Worried about me, feeling so lonely looking at my empty desk… So you ask around about me, and they tell you I'm in the labs… And I'm testing with _Viagra_."

Kotetsu punctuated the drug's name with a hard, deep thrust. Between his grip on the bench and Kotetsu's arm around his waist, Barnaby could only writhe helplessly as Kotetsu set that new pace: slower, stronger, off-beat with Kotetsu's hand.

"And you think back to all the times we've fucked… and you realize that we could do it again, in just a few hours… And of course I'll agree, because of the drug… And then you had to sit through work for hours… thinking about all your dirtiest fantasies about to come true… and all those people around… when all you wanted was to feel me all around you… just like I am right now. You wanted me to hold you…"

The arm around Barnaby's waist shifted higher, up across his chest, and back to those abused nipples. Kotetsu pinched one as hard as he possibly could, and Barnaby cried out.

"…Touch you…"

The hand on his cock sped up, rubbing head to base as fast as Kotetsu possibly could.

"…And call you the name that only I use. _Bunny._"

Barnaby gasped, air rushing into his lungs. His arms shook with the effort of holding onto the bench. Kotetsu almost wanted him to break the thing.

"_Bunny_," he said again, and he felt Barnaby tense under him, so tantalizingly close. "_Bunny._"

With that last repetition, Barnaby screamed, and Kotetsu could barely hold onto him as he came again, bucking forward, and then back, with Kotetsu still inside of him. The older man had to let go just to control himself—he felt so tempted to come with his partner, shoot his seed straight into his hot, tight ass—and he pulled out, struggling to catch his breath and leaving Barnaby wailing with orgasm.

_Me, one, Bunny, two._ Kotetsu thought. _Gotta stay strong._ But for the first time in a while, Kotetsu agreed with his own pep talk. He would stay strong. No matter what Barnaby did, how good it felt to make a huge mess of him, Kotetsu would stay strong. No doubt, no worry. Not for Wild Tiger. Not for Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, the only man in the world who could fuck Barnaby Brooks Jr's brains out.

Spent, Barnaby fell back onto his heels, sitting on the locker room floor, panting. Kotetsu resumed rubbing his shoulders appreciatively, a little grateful for this more innocent pose. They rested like that for a few minutes, until Barnaby struggled to look over his shoulder.

"Kotetsu… did you…?"

Kotetsu shook his head, unable to suppress the wicked smirk playing across his lips. "Nope. I guess I need to try again…" He reached for the little bottle of lube and wiggled it at his partner. "One more round, Bunny? Then I _think_ I'll be done."

It was like watching a lighthouse lantern go out: a light deep in Barnaby's eyes just winked out as he looked back and forth between the lube and Kotetsu's enduring—and as it seemed to him, eternal—erection. After a minute, his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped, and, defeated, Barnaby bent back over the bench, offering himself to Kotetsu once again.

With his Viagra-addled ego cackling maniacally, Kotetsu uncapped the lube and slicked himself again. _Victory is mine._

* * *

><p>Time flies when you're fucking your partner on the floor of the locker room at work. And Kotetsu had never thought that sentence would <em>ever<em> apply to him, but he was so happy it did. And to make it even better, Kotetsu still had some fire left in him. On an ordinary day, he would have finished long ago, but today, he could go for hours.

Barnaby, on the other hand, had been absolutely obliterated. After his third climax, Kotetsu noticed his partner's spine sagging in a way that didn't quite look too safe, let alone comfortable, so he hugged his partner close and repositioned him, laying him out on his back on the floor. Feeling Barnaby's ragged breath and trembling hands, Kotetsu seriously considered just letting him go, for fear of actually damaging the young blonde, but Barnaby protested with a breathy "Keep going." Granted, he continued with, "That drug… You're not done…" but then rolled his hips and nipped at Kotetsu's neck, and effectively convinced Kotetsu to continue according to plan, only in missionary position on the floor.

With his partner's comfort addressed, Kotetsu started to worry a bit about consent. Barnaby's strength—and volume, one of Kotetsu's best indicators of whether what he was doing felt good or not—was fading fast, and after the fourth orgasm, Barnaby practically fainted. His eyes closed, face smooth, and breath even. Kotetsu didn't notice straight away; for all their insistence that Viagra was not an aphrodisiac, it was getting harder and harder to think about anything other than sex. But once he realized his partner's lack of response, Kotetsu freaked out just a little, checking Barnaby's pulse (because that's what you do first when someone's unconscious!) and gently poking his face, but Barnaby didn't react until Kotetsu made to get up. His arms and legs gripped automatically, like a sloth hanging from a branch, and his eyes open just a crack, those gorgeous eyelashes fluttering.

"Don't stop…" he mumbled haltingly. "Fuck me, Kotetsu… Use me… Just use me up, don't go, please, fuck… me…"

And who could argue with eyelash-flutter?

Turned out that literally fucking Barnaby's brains out meant something a bit different than Kotetsu imagined it would. To eradicate his partner's energy to think, he first had to burn up his energy to respond to sexual advances in general. After a little more "attention," Barnaby's body awakened, and he moaned quietly with each breath out, clinging to Kotetsu more insistently, twisting his fingers through the older man's hair as he let Kotetsu do as he wanted. He had never realized before how Barnaby controlled his vocalizations, at least a little bit. Barnaby would never fake anything—if Kotetsu wasn't pleasing him, Barnaby would be sure to let him know—but as he lay back and let waves of mindless bliss slam over him, Barnaby sounded more high-pitched, whining when Kotetsu shifted just so, gasping with little squeaks that Kotetsu would never allow him to live down.

As Barnaby grew hard after his latest orgasm (Kotetsu, still one, Barnaby, _five_), something tinny started beeping just behind Kotetsu's ear. Barnaby's call bracelet was going off, but Kotetsu had never heard a signal like that before. It wasn't the loud blare of an emergency, or the ring from a personal call. This was like light pinging, or synthesized wind chimes. Kotetsu covered Barnaby's hand with his own and disentangled it from his hair, laying it down on the floor and reading the little holo-message.

_Half-hour reminder… Gym… 4:00… Current time… 3:30… Half-hour reminder…_

The note cycled through on endless repeat, and somewhere in Kotetsu's mind, it occurred to him, _I didn't know we could set reminders with our call bracelets._ He'd have to ask Barnaby about that later. Much later. Because that alert meant the other heroes would be coming in to work out soon. And that he had successfully fucked Barnaby through five orgasms over two hours. Overall, a good day. But time to finish the job.

"You hear that… Bunny?" Kotetsu panted, fumbling and clicking the alert off. "Time for gym. But you look pretty—_unf_—pretty sweaty already…"

Barnaby just whimpered, a particularly well-angled thrust sending a reflexive ripple up his spine.

"Once I come… your place is closer… I'll drive, then…"

Well, discussing the next stages of his plan would probably go over better if Barnaby was an at least semi-conscious contributor, so Kotetsu paused, broke Barnaby's remaining grip on his shoulder, and then lifted his partner's hips off the floor and set his ankles on his shoulders, again grateful that he had decided to remove his partner's shoes. His legs slid down to the crooks of Kotetsu's elbows, anyway, but that just spread Barnaby wider, which Kotetsu would not complain about.

"Ready, partner?"

"Hhn_nnh_, ahhn…"

"Close enough."

Kotetsu bucked forward with all his strength, following instinct, abandoning his concerns for Barnaby's comfort (his partner _did_ say "use me," right?) just concerned with his own pleasure, his own long-denied climax. Such selfishness felt a little alien, but today was a day for doing what _he_ wanted, getting _his_ way, because he's Wild Bunny-fucking Tiger. Surrendering to his lust, yet proud and confident in victory, Kotetsu curled his fingers around Barnaby's calves, driving into his partner again and again, adding even more blazing fuel to the bonfire raging in his gut, closing his eyes and _thrusting_, more, more, fast, hard, he heard his name, just Barnaby, shocked out of his stupor probably by pain and screaming, "Kotetsu! Kotetsu!" Yes, him! Praise him, praise Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, because he can do _anything_, the world is his, and his world is Barnaby, hot, sweet, tight Barnaby, so good, so right, so his, his, _mine, my Bunny, my Bunny, mine, Bunny, God, fuck, Bunny, mine, my_ God, _Bunny,_ Bunny, _BUNNY!_

He flung his head back, and an instant later, his spine collapsed, and he fell forward into Barnaby, screaming his partner's name. His orgasm shook him furiously, back and forth, tearing him apart from the inside out, and the aftershocks reverberated through Kotetsu's entire body, practically in his bones, scrambling his head with little stars, even as his hips continued thrusting deep inside his partner, flooding him with hot come.

_My…_

The orgasm slamming through his body gradually faded. He rode it out as long as possible, milking the last sparks of heat with short, twitchy jerks.

…_God._

He finally descended from those climactic heights, fire burned up, drive gone. Pulling out, he realized his cock had at long last gone soft. Not surprising, after a fucking like that, and the Viagra should be wearing off about that time. Glancing at his spent partner, Kotetsu realized that Barnaby had come again, too, a fresh pool of semen cooling amid the mess of his previous climaxes. The blonde looked asleep, legs still straddled wide, hands splayed with palms up, head flopped to one side, unfairly adorable.

_My Bunny._

Kotetsu checked his the clock on his own call band. Still a full twenty minutes before the other heroes started showing up, long enough to clean up and get out of here, back to Barnaby's place for a nap, where they had privacy in case the last dregs of Viagra did something funny. Assuming it didn't, the final tally stood Kotetsu, two, Barnaby, _six_. Fine work, Kotetsu, good show. But time to leave.

He reached for the faithful come-towel (which if he thought was cold before, it was freezing now, and a little clammy) and cleaned the worst of the mess off their stomachs and the floor near the bench, before tossing it in the trash. It wasn't even worth washing out, and he could bring in a new one to replace it. And showering would cut their time a little close, so they could probably use their workouts as an excuse for being so sweaty. Standing, Kotetsu gathered up his socks and the drained bottle of lube and packed it back in his locker, swiftly dressing in his usual civilian clothes, plus hat. With that chore done, Kotetsu returned to Barnaby, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We need to go, Bunny. The other heroes will be here soon."

Barnaby stirred, moaned, but turned his head away, ignoring Kotetsu.

"C'mon, I'll take you home. You want to explain why you're naked and exhausted on the locker room floor?"

"Mmm…"

"You gotta get up, Bunny. Get dressed. Or," Kotetsu smirked at the thought. "Do you want me to dress you?"

"…Please?"

Eyebrows shooting up into his hairline (Barnaby _accepted_?) Kotetsu laughed, but gathered Barnaby's discarded gym clothes. He couldn't get into Barnaby's locker to find his street clothes, but that didn't matter much. Sometimes Kotetsu wore his gym clothes home when it was time to wash them, this wouldn't look too strange. He gathered the red t-shirt, shorts and underwear, socks and sneakers, and brought them to Barnaby's side, then straightened out his arms above his head and threaded them through the shirts' arm holes, pulling it down over his partner's head. Then, lifting him gently, Kotetsu pulled the hems down to Barnaby's waist. But, during the motion, Kotetsu bumped against one of Barnaby's spread knees, and the blonde hissed in pain.

"Bunny? What's wrong?" Kotetsu asked.

"Hurts," Barnaby whispered. "Idiot…"

"I hurt you? When?" After an eye-roll, Kotetsu put the pieces together. As long as it had been since Kotetsu topped, Barnaby wasn't used to bottoming, and Kotetsu had been less and less sensitive to his partner's pain threshold the longer they fucked. "Oh… Do you want to put on your shorts yourself?"

"No, s'fine," Barnaby gritted his teeth as Kotetsu lay him back again. "Just… go slow."

Kotetsu nodded, gradually straightening one leg, and then the other, paying close attention to Barnaby's pained gasps and pausing to stroke his partner's hair soothingly whenever it sounded like he had gone too fast. With his legs in position, Kotetsu pulled his underwear and shorts up to his hips, before lifting them (and wincing in empathy along with Barnaby) and adjusting all the elastic bands. Once he completed that affair, Kotetsu moved on to Barnaby's shoes, rolling the socks on and tying the laces sloppily but securely, given the strange angle he had to tie the knots at.

His partner dressed, Kotetsu looked back at Barnaby and caught him falling asleep again. This time he aimed his wake-up kiss for the mouth, teasing his lower lip with his tongue. Barnaby hummed and lazily opened his mouth for Kotetsu, not quite kissing back but happy to be kissed. Kotetsu pulled back after just a second, staring down at Barnaby.

"Bunny, it's not enough to wake up. You gotta stay awake. I'm not your alarm clock." Maybe Barnaby had a morning alarm set on his call bracelet, too. "I was thinking I'd drive you home, let your shower and rest… I'd probably shower, too, and maybe we'd order take-out."

"Romantic," Barnaby mumbled sarcastically. "But… okay."

"That means you have to get up."

Barnaby didn't say it aloud, but a 'do I have to?' expression crossed his face. Hoping to be helpful, Kotetsu looped one arm under Barnaby's knees and the other behind his shoulders, lifting him into a princess carry. The blonde looked away, maybe trying to save face, and looped his arms around Kotetsu's neck, and Kotetsu gradually lowered Barnaby's feet back down, into a standing position. The tips of his toes had barely brushed the tile floor before Barnaby cried out in pain, clutching tightly to the back of Kotetsu's neck.

"What's wrong, Bunny?" Kotetsu tightened his grip on Barnaby, too, but left him on his feet.

"It _hurts_!"

"It hurts to stand?"

"Do you think I'm _lying_? This hurts!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Kotetsu lifted his partner's legs off the ground again, pulling him close. "Better?"

Barnaby winced again, disliking the pinch of having his knees pressed together rather than spread wide open, but he answered, "Better."

Kotetsu continued searching his partner's face for more signs of hurt, before he suddenly realized the implications of Barnaby's pain. "I fucked you so hard, you can't even stand," he grinned with wicked self-satisfaction. "Damn, I'm good."

"Don't start that," Barnaby said sternly. "Our partnership won't survive if you get like that after every call. You're a hazard to my health."

"Yeah, right," Kotetsu started for the locker room door, still carrying Barnaby in his arms. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that. I made you come _six_ times. Think about that and then tell me you don't want me to do that again."

Barnaby cleared his throat. "That's… irrelevant," he decided. "Even with your powers restored—"

"Hell yeah."

"—We're facing the same problem. I can't fight crime if you insist on crippling me."

"Agnes will understand if you have to take Bunny Love Breaks."

"…Never say that again. Ever."

Kotetsu just kept smiling as they passed the door, out into the hallway, then turned and walked down to the elevator banks. Using Barnaby's foot to press the button, Kotetsu called the 'down' elevator.

"But seriously, I want to know how much you liked that. On a scale of one to ten… Hm, that's a little low, kind of unfair. Start with a fifteen, and then—"

"Honestly, you're a greater pain in the ass when you're not doing anything to my ass," Barnaby cut Kotetsu off. "You're the same old man you've always been, only even more irritating."

"Is that what you think?" Kotetsu shifted Barnaby, tightening his hold. "I feel like I'm a teenager again. _You're_ the one who's struggling to keep up with me."

"And you let that stupid lie run for so long. 'Just one more time, I _promise_ I'm close…'" An enormous yawn interrupted Barnaby's impersonation.

"Aww, is lil' Bunny sleepy?" Kotetsu pouted, sticking out his lower lip and hugging his partner a little closer.

"Don't you dare speak to me in baby-talk," Barnaby protested, pressing his hands against Kotetsu, though he had very little strength to resist him. "Calling me 'Bunny' is bad enough."

Kotetsu just laughed and nuzzled the top of Barnaby's head, still a bit damp from sweat, but it was the thought that counted. Unfortunately, before he got too snuggly, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Barnaby identified the elevator's occupant: "Sky High!"

Keith stood in the elevator, gym bag slung over his shoulder, and he blinked at his co-workers. "Mr. Barnaby! Mr. Wild! Hello!" he greeted brightly. "Are you leaving already?"

"Um, yeah," Kotetsu tried to match the Wind Wizard's grin. "They let us out of the office early, so we decided to do our workout, so…uh…"

"But, why are you carrying Mr. Barnaby?"

"I twisted my ankle during my cool-down run," Barnaby lied easily. Definitely better than traumatizing poor Keith with the truth. "Kotetsu is taking me home for some rest."

"Oh! I'm very sorry to hear that, Mr. Barnaby!" Keith frowned at his carried colleague. "Get well soon, and again, soon!"

"I will. Thank you," Barnaby said.

Kotetsu and Keith awkwardly shifted around each other, Kotetsu entering the elevator as Keith left it, and the Wind Wizard waved happily at the doors slid shut.

"You see why I had to rush you out of there?" Kotetsu mentioned. "I promise, the next time I take Viagra, I'll wait until we're in private before screwing you like that."

"You… next time?"

"I'll talk with Saito and whatever doctor people in charge of my prescription. They'll probably tinker around with the dosage to try and fix my powers without putting me at risk for boners on live TV. But up there in the locker room was the best sex I've ever had. This isn't even pride talking. If you didn't like it, or if you thought it was weird, I won't use Viagra for sex. But if you did, I think I can, y'know, take a few pills home with me… then take one after dinner and a few glasses of wine… and see where the night takes us."

With a small smile, Barnaby leaned his head against Kotetsu's chest, right on his heart, nuzzling a little. "I'd like that."

A princess carry doesn't actually allow for much real hugging and cuddling, so Kotetsu had to make do taking extra care not to bump Barnaby against the sides of the elevator when it finally arrived at the lobby floor. He got a funny look from the security guard, but Kotetsu smiled apologetically and repeated Barnaby's twisted ankle excuse, so the man unlocked the handicapped gate and let the heroes pass. On the long walk through Apollon's marble lobby, through its sprawling stair-garden, and to the parking garage, Barnaby drifted off to sleep again, lulled by Kotetsu's rhythmic steps. Kotetsu smiled down at his partner, curled up against him in his arms, as little cuddly thoughts floated through his head.

When he reached his car, he had to disturb Barnaby yet again to get his keys out, but once Kotetsu set his partner down in the passenger's seat and watched his eyes slide shut again, his face empty of any worry or concern, trusting Kotetsu to take care of him… Well, Kotetsu realized few thanks were in order. He quickly improvised a little prayer for the Viagra God.

_Thank you for everything… My NEXT power, my job, my confidence…_

Leaning down, he planted one last kiss on Barnaby's forehead, before buckling his seat belt.

_But most of all, thank you for this, right here. Another way to make my partner as happy as he makes me._

He walked around the car to the driver's side, twisted the key, and left Apollon, his troubles far behind him.


End file.
